ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unit Zero
' Unit Zero' is the first clone created by Tanizaki Kazuo in order to steal the Ginzuishō. Profile Unit Zero is nothing but pain in addition to having no Star Seed from the moment of her birth Tanizaki has had extensive opportunity to work on her loyalty he didn’t just hurt her he broke her completely. He used a two-pronged approach using sub-dermal implants installed in her by Metzger he would , associate the idea of "disobedience" with unimaginable pain, a lesson he kept reinforcing on a regular basis, from the day of her artificial birth. Afterwards he’d offer himself as her sole source of comfort as well, contingent on obedience. Her fear of disappointing him primal and ingrained giving him absolute control of her actions. Her desperate need to believe in the few scraps of kindness that only he offered her caused her to rationalize the torture as truly her fault, just as he kept telling her it was. A well-known psychological phenomena, one that could cause victims to become dependent on the one harming them, even to the point where they were completely unable to turn against their victimizer, even when given every opportunity to do so. Appearance Unit Zero is the artificial sister to Sailor Moon, born from the twisted mixture of science magic. She was created from Sailor Moon's own transformed body; she is truly blood of her blood, flesh of her flesh. In order to increase the strength of the thaumaturgic link between the two her appearance is replicates Usagi Tsukino’s to exacting detail. The only visible difference is the simple black leotard that she wears instead of Senshi regalia, and a pair of large, bulky devices that encircled her forearms. They are based off Sailor Galaxia's bracelets and are used to keep her alive after Ekim severed her connection to her original Star Seed and bound her to Sailor Moon's. Biography Chapter 13: All Fall Down When Unit Zero was finally introduced to the Senshi Sailor Pluto was horrified that such a creature existed while Moon despite the pain she was in while in her presence was disgusted by the lengths Tanizaki had gone through to get Unit Zero under his control. Removing the gauntlets that kept her from succumbing to having no star seed Tanizaki forced Unit Zero and Sailor Moon to fight for control of the crystal. Sailor Pluto attempted to kill the clone only for her attack to be blocked. Ranma in turn attacked. Unfortunately Tanizaki was prepared for Ranma as well and pulled out a cat to incapacitate him. Pluto and Kamen attacked Unit Zero in a desperate attempt to stop her from leeching more power from the Silver Crystal. While they were met with no more success than before Sailor Moon was able to force herself to block the clones counterattack. She then tackled her away from everyone. The two struggled over the vital piece of themselves as they plummeted down into an uncontrolled fall. The link they shared only made the raw, agonizing emptiness eating away at them worse, for every pull that Unit Zero made increased Sailor Moon’s wracking agony, and every time she tried to pull herself, she could feel an echo of the pain it caused the other girl. After crashing into the chamber floor Moon once again tried to beg Unit Zaro to stop and convince her that the Senshi could help but the words had no effect. Raw magic suffused the air between them as they called more and more of the Silver Crystal's power. However the stalemate was ended when a broken, bruised, and bleeding landed in a crumpled heap beside them. Unit Zero took advantage of Moon checking to see if she was okay to gain the advantage and take the crystal. Moon tried to stop her but the fact that with each pull she made on the Silver Crystal, she could feel the frantic desperation growing in the heart of her brainwashed twin made her not put much heart in the effort. Her uncertainty broke the stalemate and the er Crystal shot through the air, straight into Unit Zero's palm. At the same time, her transformation faded, and Tsukino Usagi crumpled forward to the floor, her vision swallowed up by black as the emptiness took her. Chapter 14: In the Balance Unit Zero cried barely noticing when her black bodysuit was replaced by a pure white dress her only concern was that for the first time in her life she felt whole. She was brought out of her transfixed daze by the sound of Tanizaki angrily admonishing Unit Zero for not finishing off Sailor Moon before telling her help him kill her. Seeing the primal terror in her face Ranma who has rescued Usagi during her distraction knew that he was no match for the two so resorted to using the Saotome Secret Technique to get away. Instead of running after him Tanizaki tracked him by his ki and had Unit Zero attack where he told her. Annoyed at seeing Ranma and Usagi be saved Tanizaki had Unit Zero continue attacking. Luckily Sailor Saturn proved to be faster and attacked first. The ambient magic emanating from them choked the air, as the two of them matched their strength against each other. With Saturn Focusing more on offense while Unit Zero defense. Saturn gained the upper hand when she attacked with the glaive itself instead of her magic. While she was able to break through the clones shield and stab her in the side. Unit Zero barely even noticed the pain and used the opportunity to clamped down on the Silence Glaive's haft and use it to slam Saturn through the nearby walls before flinging her away. Saturn managed to stay conscious and continue fighting Unit Zero had gained the upper hand and kept she soon found herself being blasted through the floor her Silence Wall barely keep her safe from Zero’s attack. Zero only stopped attacking when Ryoga slam the most powerful ki blast he could manage directly into her face. While it amounted to little more than a flash-bang it was enough to pause her assault. After her vision to recovered searched for Ryoga and Saturn only for him suddenly come out of the door she was about to enter carrying her. In desperation Ryoga attacked and wrapped his belt around her neck to chock her out. As powerful as she was Unit Zero was still a young girl and could wrestle Ryoga off. As she lost the ability to breath she began to panic. So in desperation she shot up into the sky and when they ascended higher than all but Tanizaki's gleaming tower she began her decent. Unit Zero crashed into Ryoga into the ground with meteoric force. Ryoga managed to stay conscious but was clearly out of the fight so could do little more then lay there when a recovered Zero began to gather her power. He was saved when the ghostly, semitransparent figure of Sailor Moon appeared between them. The struggle for the Silver Crystal only this time Moon was in the more beneficial position. So with a burst a strength Zero lurched away at a blind run. When Unit Zero returned Tanizaki had his scientist exam her and was furious to learn that her synchronization ratio with the Silver Crystal had decreased. Even more so when he learned that Sailor Moon was still alive. As punishment he reinforced his loyalty. Unit Zero sat huddled in the corner of the small cell where she had spent the majority of her short life contemplating how she would no longer fail Tanizaki. So when Usagi appeared before her again she reacted with absolute terror. The only reason she didn’t run this time was that Tanizaki ordered her to stay in her cell. However Usagi made no move to attack and was merely there to comfort her. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow Usagi or at least, her semi-transparent astral projection tried to convince Unit Zero not to let Tanizaki. However the very suggestion of deliberately disobeying her master only made her more fearful. What did manage to get through was the fact that Usagi wasn’t trying to force the issue, but allow her to choose for herself. She was forced to leave and the sound of people approaching. Using the information taken by Sailor Mercury Helios exposed Tanizaki Heavy Industries’ secrets to the people of Japan. In order to regain control over the narrative Tanizaki ordered Unit Zero to kill Helios. Arriving in Elysion she attacked Helios as he was talking to his sister. While she was powerful enough to trap him in her dream she had no experience fighting in Elysion allowing him to still manipulate the fabric of the dream itself. Helios used his abilities to keep her off-balance before attempting to use the Golden Crystal to finish her off. Yet it proved no match for the Silver Crystal and she was eventually able to overpower him. Just as she was about to finish him off Melinoe made her presence known. The next thing Zero knew Tanizaki was admonishing her for once again failing. As she hyperventilated at the thought of what he was going to do to her, he gave her to a furious Sailor Moon who told her she would get her crystal back and Zero would die. Zero woke up on a laboratory bed with a scream of horror. Needless to say when Zero woke up on a laboratory bed with a scream of horror Tanizaki was disappointed. While he knew it was a gamble to begin with he punished her for her failure. Because of the nightmares given to her by Melinoe Zero refused to sleep. So when Usagi appeared before her again her blood ran cold with fear. Usagi’s presence made her recall the nightmare’s threats on her life and in a panic she attacked the astral projection shattering it into a thousand pieces. While her panic receded once Sailor Moon was gone in its place was a sickening suspicion that she had just made a terrible mistake. The young girl curled her knees to her chest in a fetal position her only hope was that her master had a plan. Chapter 16: Men and Monsters After Tanizaki launched his assault Zhang had Unit Zero teleport him to London so they could use the Dark Kingdom there to sneak in undetected. Much to his surprise breaking the portal open caused her great pain. Chapter 17: Before the Dawn For the past few days Zero has forced herself stay as she hopelessly tried to think of a solution to get the nightmares to stop. She became even more distraught when Usagi awoke which she realized by the aching emptiness inside her growing stronger. Taking the Silver Crystal she clasped it to her chest, holding it as tightly to her as she could in a desperate attempt to keep it safe from what she knew was coming. Later that night, Tanizaki stood on the wide, flat rooftop of his skyscraper with Zero standing behind him, fearfully awaiting his command. When he was informed that senshi were making their move. Chapter 18: The Final Gambit Tanizaki was standing on his skyscrapers roof looking out across the city to where the cataclysmic battle against the Nameless One raged, Unit Zero stood at his side, clad in her black leotard when Ranma, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen arrived. Ranma remained calm despite Tanizaki’s attempts at goading him while Sailor Moon just ignored him and attempted once more to reason with Zero only to quickly be stopped by Tazinaki who ordered the clone to kill her. Even with the clone holding the tighter connection to the Silver Crystal, the true Sailor Moon was still far more adept at its use. Despite fighting at a disadvantage in the tug-of-war over the crystal's magic, she was able to transform into her Eternal Moon Princess form. In desperation Zero attempted to duplicate Sailor Moon's feat by brute force resulting in violent bloody transformation. Ignoring the pain Zero was about to attack only to be tackled by Moon and yanked skyward as the impact propelled them both off the roof. After kicking Moon off of her Unit Zero flew after her double, unleashing magic as she went. Zero attacked relentlessly the world around her erupted into a sea of titanic explosions that she swerved around even as they expanded, filling her entire vision with white. Moon begged Zero to trust her but as devastation rained she realized that words just weren’t going to reach the terrified Unit Zero. Even though it pained her to do so, Sailor Moon forced herself to go on the attack. Her chest heaving with near-hysterical sobs, Unit Zero flew at her double in a crazed fury, bloodstained wings propelling her forward with blinding speed as the two of them clashed again and again. Their battle destroyed everything in their path, buildings collapsing, torn to shreds or vaporized in their wake. Even when she reached the limits of what even her desperate efforts could sustain her only thought was not going back to the way she'd been before, as even death was preferable to the emptiness. So even as she started coughing up blood Zero kept up the assault focusing everything she had into last attempt. Realizing what she was about to do Sailor Moon sent Zero plummeting to the shattered remains of the street with a wave of pure force. With tears in her eyes Moon went to her clone who was desperately clutching the crystal and tried once again to convince her that she could help. Unable to comprehend, the clone continued to retreat her attacks all but harmless. In a last act of frightened desperation, the clone curled herself into a fetal ball, wrapping herself tight around the Silver Crystal and clenching her eyes shut. Instead of the Silver Crystal being wrenched away, what she felt instead was the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder. With a soothing voice Moon told her clone that she needed the crystal to make sure she would never be hurt again. With no other choice Unit Zero gave the crystal to Sailor Moon who with a scream of pure agony proceeded to break it in half and give it to Zero, allowing the clone a chance to live without stealing Usagi's own crystal. Tears welled up in the clone's eyes, and she lunged forward burying her face against Sailor Moon and bawling uncontrollably as she clung to her white dress. Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around the girl in reply, holding her while gently stroking her hair, until the exhausted clone finally fell asleep. Abilities As a clone Unit Zero has all the abilities of Sailor Moon. Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries Category:Characters